


Маскарад на Манаане

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Если у вас тайный брак с военным, то находить способы повидаться с мужем - целое искусство.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 7





	Маскарад на Манаане

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 14, тема: Бал-маскарад

Раз в год на Манаане устраивают праздник. Это день-без-лиц, веселье для всех и каждого, прекраснейшее торжество, длящееся ровно одну ночь, одно из величайших развлечений галактической аристократии.  
Ночь переговоров и тайных встреч.

Амидале привычно носить маску: столько лет быть королевой. И сейчас ее не смущает ни корона из тяжелых перьев, ни полированный металл, скрывающий лицо, ни тяжелые одежды. Она сейчас не человек и даже не женщина, она птица — и она ищет того, кто даст ей возможность петь. Своего супруга. Энакина.  
Ночь купается в огнях и звездах, бликах от масок, шелеста нарядов и перезвона украшений.  
Она улавливает краем глаза алый отблеск, резко оборачивается – но нет, это не он, это какая-то твилека. Она отворачивается и летит дальше.  
Ей нет дела ни до жены коллеги-сенатора, ни до ее спутника-иторианца.  
На мгновение ее окутывает тишина — и раздается голос, глухой, искаженный вокодером.  
— Позвольте пригласить Вас на танец.  
— Я не...  
Она оборачивается, собираясь отшить нежеланного ухажера, и резко замолкает. Секунда растерянности — и вот ее пробирает смех.  
Каков наглец! Так вот почему он написал ей, что она его точно узнает. Но и его наряд ей понятен.  
— Не боитесь обжечься, милорд?  
— Ничуть, моя королева.

... Под разносящуюся над бесконечным океаном музыку, под бездонным куполом звезд, не видя никого танцевали друг с другом лорд Реван и огненная птица.


End file.
